


I think that I might fall

by suckerforblove



Series: Larry Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Elevators, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, I gave myself the prompt, Kinda, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fill, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: Based on the tweet: "The elevator doors opened up and a guy walked in the elevator. It was just me and him in there and he said “I love you.” And I’m not rude so I said “I love you too”.He gave me a weird look and pointed at his Bluetooth."or, Harry is not rude. The guy must be a romantic. (awkward meetings)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	I think that I might fall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tweet: https://twitter.com/ryanlangdon_/status/1024339810134241281
> 
> Title from: Little Mix's "Move" (yes, I love their song lyrics!),

Harry still had a few boxes left to unpack, but his stomach started to rumble and he decided it was time to walk around the new neighborhood to find a place to buy some food. He wrapped a bright blue scarf around his neck and put on a black leather coat before stepping out of his new apartment and facing the elevator doors.

When they opened, a few moments later, he saw a guy inside. He probably was around his age, a bit shorter, but the big jumper made him look small and cute. His hair was in a fringe, the hood over it and hands in his pockets. They made eye contact, shared a nod and held each other's eye contact. Harry noticed those blue eyes checking him out, not very subtle, longing on his face for a moment longer.

The stranger smelled like something sweet that filled the small cubicle nicely. And was pretty attractive, with thin lips, a sharp jaw and defined cheekbones. That was all Harry could think during the five seconds spent in silence, but then this stranger’s voice - high pitched and a bit shy - interrupted his thoughts.

“I love you.”

Huh, well, it was only the two of them in there. And maybe the guy was a romantic, believed in love at first sight, right? Harry understood him, partially. He felt attracted to him too, so… What was he even supposed to say? He hated to be rude to people, got himself into many uncomfortable situations because he didn’t want to upset people, how much would it hurt him to say it back?

“Huh, I love you too.”

The next moment, he saw the man’s head snapping at him almost comically, wide eyes followed by eyebrows furrowing in confusion. One of his hands came up from his pocket to point at the bluetooth earpods inside his ears, hidden behind the hood of his jumper. Harry felt the blood rushing to his face, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

The stranger touched his watch before chuckling, clearly trying to hold in his laugh with attention focused on Harry. Wanting to run away as fast as possible, Styles averted his eyes, glancing down at his own feet and gulping, wishing the other man would not make fun of him. He was so fucking stupid.

“Huh, so... “ the other started, clearly still giggling. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, tenth floor.”

“I’m Harry Styles, eighth.” he answered, staring back at Louis. “Sorry, I clearly didn’t see you were in the middle of a phone call.”

“And you thought I was confessing my love to a pretty stranger.” he finished, amused. “Well, I’m actually more surprised you said it back.”

“I didn’t want to make you feel bad.” Styles shrugged and then arrived at their destination.

Walking out of the elevator, Louis stepped closer to him. His blue eyes were curious, a playful smile on his lips as he nodded.

“That’s nice of you, sweetheart.” he teased, but there was some fondness in his expression. “I was talking to my son.”

Oh. Fuck, he couldn't be more wrong...

“Oh, yeah, I mean… Makes more sense than saying it to a stranger.” Styles commented, trying not to look disappointed by the fact he had a family. “I’m sorry about my misconception.”

“Don’t be.” Louis chuckled again. “I mean, I’m quite honored you said it back. Or you’d just do it to any guy?”

“I don’t think so.” he admitted, voice sounding lower than usual from his embarrassment. 

“Good to know.” he said, staring at Styles through his eyelashes with a smirk. Was that a flirtatious look? It seemed to be, but Harry had already assumed wrong enough. “My son likes to tell me all about his day, you know. Make up for the distance. He lives in LA with his mother, so these random moments we can have conversations are nice.”

His mother... Was that Louis' way of letting him know they weren't married?

“I can imagine.” Styles nodded, still feeling his face hot. “How old is he?”

“Five. His name’s Freddie.” he told him with a fondness that he tried to mask right away. “But, huh, what about you? New in the building?”

“Yes, I just moved my things today.” he explained, seeing that look on Louis’ face again. Was he flirting or just being friendly? “Unpacking made me hungry, so I’ll find a place to have dinner, I guess.”

“Do you want some company? I was about to do the same, so I can show you around and we can, you know, get to know each other before saying those three words.” he joked, but his tone held something… seductive that made the statement sound truthful. Harry watched as he licked his lips, fighting back the urge of doing the same, but Louis caught his stare and smirked once more. “What do you say, sweetie?”

“Just to be clear, since I’ve already made a fool of myself assuming things today…” Harry started, almost losing himself under the intense blue eyes glued on him. “Is this a date?”

“Yes.” Louis chuckled, grabbing his hand and guiding them somewhere. Styles didn't care, he just followed blindly with the sensation he'd follow that man anywhere.

And it took less than four months before Louis told him “I love you” again, this time in his bed, while staring into his eyes with so much fondness. Of course, he looked around jokingly and asked "is it for me?" before kissing him deeply and saying it back. And even after the years passed, most of the times when Louis said "I love you", Harry asked if it was about him or if he was wearing earpods, only to be playfully slapped and usually kissed shortly after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment! I appreciate it if you enjoyed enough to leave kudos! <33


End file.
